rain
by therfly
Summary: im not really good in summary


Being affluent is the only thing that Mikan wish in her entire life. Mikan is not rich but she is well-known in their place. She is known as beautiful, cheerful and kind person. She always helps her neighbor when they have problems. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 5 yrs. old his grandfather took care of her, but because of his grandfather's oldness he also passed away. He always tells Mikan to be kind to others even if others are not and be patient and now that she is 18 she must live on her own. Her house is just 20 steps away from her school. Mikan also works as waitress in a restaurant

Natsume Hyuga, 19 yrs old one of the richest guy and he is also well known in Japan because his family owns the Hyuga corporation, the largest company in Japan.

Inside the classroom…

"Hotaruuu"…..Mikan shouted as loud as she could, as she attempts to hug her while hotaru also try to avoid the hug of Mikan. Hotaru was the best friend of Mikan.

"Hotaru, why are you like that you always avoid my hugs?" Mikan asked hotaru with watery eyes

"Mikan is always like that, she always cries every time hotaru avoids her hug" Iinchou said with a smile on her lips.

"Natsume and Ruka are here….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" one girl shouted as she ran towards them.

The students begun to walked out to their classrooms just to have a looked to the famous Natsume and ruka.

"They're really handsome in person…I wish that one of them will notice me"…one girl tell his feelings to the girl beside.

"Huh...who are they?"Asked Mikan with confusion on her mind.

"You don't know them?"Iinchou asked Mikan

"Nope, who are they? And it seems that almost the students know them. Do you know them Iinchou, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"BAKA" hotaru shot Mikan again with her BAKA gun

"Hotaruuu… I'm just asking who are they, you don't need to shot me with that BAKA gun" Mikan told hotaru with a mad face.

"They are the famous model here in Japan. Natsume Hyuga the inheritor of the Hyuga corp. and that yellow hair beside him is his best friend Ruka Nogi the Sister company of Hyuga corp. the Nogi corp." Iinchou said explaining who they are.

"AHHHHHHHHH…so that is Natsume Hyuga the famous successor of the Hyuga corp." Mikan told hotaru and Iinchou with pleasure.

"Ah, atlas they are here" Mr. Narumi verbalizes

"But his too handsome!!!" Mikan is being surprised to see the famed Natsume in person while holding a magazine with the face of Natsume.

"Mr. Narumi you know that we will have transferee this year...I thought we wont accept transferee this year?" Mikan asked Mr. Narumi

"Ah…I don't know either it is just an order to accept the two of them" Mr. Narumi answered the question of Mikan

"Since when" Mikan asked again

"Mmm….about 2 months…jajajaja" Mr. Narumi answer Mikan while laughing

"Ah…..why did you not tell me about this" Mikan is in bad mood again because Mr. Narumi keep a secret to her.

The bell rings as a sign of the end their first period. The students were really happy because, first reason, they have no teacher in their first period. Second, students really felt lucky because they have seen the famous Natsume and Ruka.

The second period starts and the students have to go their seat because their teacher will be Jinno sensei and Jinno is really a scary teacher.

"You will have a new classmate starting today" Jinno told the students.

The students begun to asked their seat if they know who the new transferee is.

"You may enter now" Jinno sensei said

"Natsume and Ruka is the new transferee?" sumire ask herself with a smirk

"Hahahaha…this will be a good time…I will use this opportunity to make a new fans club and I will assure that I will the president of that fans club" sumire told herself with a devilish smile.

Mr. Jinno entrusted them to Iinchou the class president

"But I have some things to do" Iinchou turn to Mr. Jinno

"I don't care if you have some things to do" he told Iinchou

"But…" Iinchou oppose the decision of Mr. Jinno but she can't do anything

"If you…." sumire try to represent herself but Mikan had already taken the place of Iinchou. Sumire is really angry now because she feels that Mikan gets what must be hers.

Mikan and the two boys are now walking in the corridor…

Mikan tries to entertain them but only Ruka is being entertained while Natsume is just looking while they are walking. Mikan asked a question to ruka…

"ne, ne, why is he not talking?" Mikan asked Ruka but when ruka tries to respond the question of Mikan, Natsume answer "Its none of your business" Natsume respond slowly.

"Mikan have patience…patience…patience…patience" Mikan is now calming her self because this is what his grandfather told her.

"C'mon Ruka, there's no use in touring this stupid academy" Natsume speak again while he turn his way to the other side of the way, but Mikan cant control herself anymore that she rush in front of Natsume and told her that "This is not a stupid school, your more stupid than this school do you know that. I'm sorry for telling all this to you but I can't control myself anymore. I'm sorry Ruka but I can't continue to tour you in this academy just look for someone that can tour you. I can't take this anymore" Mikan just walked out in front of Natsume. Mikan's face is really angry while Mikan is walking towards the corridor. The three didn't know that sumire is spying them then she comes out from her place.

"Hey, do you need someone to tour you?...I can tour you in this academy" sumire speak with a big smile on her face but then Natsume told her that they don't need someone like her to tour them in the academy. The class ends but Mikan is still angry that she wants to start a fight she is telling herself to calm down because there is no use in starting a fight especially with Natsume. Mikan then go home with an angry face that her neighbor get scared with her because every time she gets angry his house is like a house of fire that no one can get inside.

It's another day and she is in good mood right now. She greeted all her neighbors and they greeted Mikan as exchange. Mikan count 20 steps again in going to her schoo.

l"18…19…20…yes finally I'm here…jajajaja" Mikan said with a excitement on her face.

Mikan go inside their classroom greeting them with a happy face"Ohayooooooo"

"Ohayo Mikan" they greeted Mikan with a smile on their faces

"Ohayo" Ruka greeted them

"Ohayo Ruka, Natsume" Mikan greeted them

"What's good in the morning if I saw your face again" Natsume give a terrible face to Mikan.

"Mikan" Iinchou is now really worried because of Mikan. She knows that Mikan is just controlling herself

Then 5…4…3…2…1… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan is already angry then they always fight every morning

But one time Mikan shouted these words to Natsume

"Do your parents teach you how to greet people in a nice way or how to talk politely to others?"

Natsume was shocked of what she heard

"What…you can't say anything" Mikan asked Natsume but Mikan didn't get any response instead Natsume just walked out but Ruka speak "you don't know what Natsume's life is so don't ever tell that to him…You don't know how he is treated by her parents…"ruka explained to Mikan with a low tone

"Ruka" Mikan was shocked of what ruka said while the others are also dazed. Sumire got angry because of what Mikan old to Natsume" you baka you must apologize to him"

"I'm not going to do it" Mikan insist but inside of her she's really confused of what ruka told her.

Months have past but Mikan still don't understand what ruka told before.

Recess time …

"Its really raining heavy and Natsume did not come to school today I wonder why…. Neh, ruka do you know why Natsume did not come to school today" Mikan asked Ruka

The Ruka answered

"There's only one thing that makes Natsume attend class and it's…"ruka stopped when he heard someone calling her name. its Iinchou telling him that Mr. narumi needs him in the off ice right now

"Yes, I coming" Ruka speak and he run but Mikan try to stop him but he's already gone

"I wonder what the reason is for Natsume not coming to school today."Mikan was really worried of Natsume. She feels that her day is not complete if she would not see Natsume or argue with him. The class is now over and the rain didn't stop yet. Iinchou, hotaru, ruka and the rest of the class went home but Mikan stayed in the academy because there are things she must do.

5:31 Mikan is on her way home.

Mikan had no umbrella that's why she needs to run. She tries to use her file case as umbrella but the rain is too heavy that made her body all wet. Mikan almost reached house when her cell phone rings…

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello…whose this" Mikan asked the caller

"Mikan it's me Ruka" Ruka told Mikan with a exhausted voice

"Huh…Ruka...why what is the problem" Mikan asked Ruka

"Natsume" Ruka try to calm his self

"Huh...what about Natsume? What happened to him" Mikan asked Ruka again with a vexed voice

"His missing…I think father pound him again" Ruka explained to Mikan

"What? Again you mean his father always…"Mikan cries because she now understands what ruka means

Ruka asked a favor to Mikan that if he see Natsume call him immediately

Its already 7:00 and Mikan is still searching for Natsume and trying to apologize for what she had said to him.

"Natsume, gome…I dint know anything…gome"…Mikan is crying while she's searching for Natsume

Mikan try to find Natsume but he can't find him…so she decided that she will go home to eat and to change her clothes because her clothes are all wet.

When Mikan almost reached her house when he saw a guy lying on the ground and was being soaked by the rain. She ran as fast as she could to see who it was and she can't believe it was Natsume full of pound on his body. Mikan tries to wake him up but she can't so she has no choice but to let him pull inside her house. Mikan put Natsume on her bed because if Mikan put Natsume in the sofa Natsume will not feel comfortable then after lying Natsume he called ruka and tell him that Natsume is in her house then ruka felt relieved. Ruka thank Mikan. After 10 minutes Natsume fill that he was being touch and he saw Mikan putting something on her face. Mikan was putting medicine on her face then Natsume stopped Mikan's hand.

"What are you doing" Natsume asked in a low tone he cat still talk in his natural way of talking because of his injuries

"You, BAKA…! Cant you feel or see I'm putting some medicine on your face because of your injuries" Mikan told Natsume as she pressed her injury.

"That hurts you BAKA" Natsume turn to Mikan

"Why?" Mikan try to ask Natsume but she can't continue to ask because she knows that she will not get any response to him.

"Why…what?"Natsume was being irritated by Mikan again because Natsume hate people who don't continue what they want to say

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ALWAYS TREATED BY YOUR FATHER LIKE THIS…" Mikan shouts

Silence occurred

"Its none of your business" Natsume respond Mikan

'it's also my business because I…I…I CARE FOR YOU!" Mikan tries to run but Natsume pulled her hand and drag her in the bed and kiss her lips passionately. Mikan was shocked she just closed her eyes and they exchanged kisses. Natsume hugged Mikan tightly that Mikan can't breathe anymore…

After that day Mikan told Natsume to stay in her house for few days if he want to. Natsume agreed with her.


End file.
